


Being Parents Of Over A Thousand Children Is Hard

by RageQuitShy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dating, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, Friendship, Hanging Out, M/M, Mushy, One Shot, Soft Spot Conlon, Talking, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageQuitShy/pseuds/RageQuitShy
Summary: Spot was surprised to one day find a friend of his, Davey Jacobs, on his doorstep at four in the afternoon with a bottle of wine. It was a Tuesday. He blinked in bewilderment and looked behind the taller to see if anyone was making him do this. It wasn't like he didn't want Jacobs to be here, no. It was more of the fact that he actually had an alcoholic drink in his hand, not to mention in a weekday no less.





	Being Parents Of Over A Thousand Children Is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yeah. So Mush and Spot are dating in this fic. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings of Drinking, being drunk, and description of alcohol.

Spot was surprised to one day find a friend of his, Davey Jacobs, on his doorstep at four in the afternoon with a bottle of wine. It was a Tuesday. He blinked in bewilderment and looked behind the taller to see if anyone was making him do this. It wasn't like he didn't want Jacobs to be here, no. It was more of the fact that he actually had an alcoholic drink in his hand, not to mention in a weekday no less.

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms. Leaning against the doorframe, he finally found his words. Davey didn't seem anxious at all. Almost relaxed, even. He held the bottle of wine with a soft grin and waited for an answer.

"Jacobs, what the hells is this?" He asked gruffly. He nodded to the area between them as to gesture to the entire situation. Davey just snorted and rolled his eyes. He stepped forward and presented to bottle of wine.

"It's white moscato. I know you like wine and this is my absolute favorite. Now let me in." Davey said, completely avoiding the question. Spot barked out a laughed and stepped to the side, gesturing for the man to come in. Closing the door behind them, Spot saw a glimpse of Jacobs going into the kitchen, presumably to find drinking glasses.

"They'se on the third shelves up, closest to the fridge." Spot called out, walking over to and collapsing on his couch while waiting for the other. Davey mumbled the instructions again until he found them. He was deciding between using whiskey glasses or champagne. It's funny how even though it's Spot's favorite drink, he doesn't own any wine glasses. Maybe it because they're too 'sissy'. Davey rolled his eyes and pulled down the whiskey glasses. It wasn't as practical, but he was here to drink, not sip.

Davey returned to the living room with two glasses in his hand and sat them on the coffee table near the couch. He smiled at Spot as he removed the cap and began pouring.

"Well, Spot. I wanted to hang out with you, really. Maybe talk about our 'kids'. Plus this wine is really good." Davey supplied, putting emphasis on the kids. Spot nodded as if to accept the answer and held his hand out for his glass. Davey grinned and handed him one of the drinks. 

Relaxing further into the couch, small talk made its way up until they were beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. Currently, they were laughing at something stupid Davey said and were snorting.

"Damn, Jacobs. Can't believe that out of all people, you'se kissed a girl. And it was a complete accident!" Spot said, snorting and laughing. A slight tinge of pink was making its way up on his face, while Davey was already flushed.

"Of course it was an accident! I have a boyfriend!" Davey said happily until he realized his mistake. His eyes widened and he had the modesty to look sheepish. Spot narrowed his eyes as he sat up to begin his interrogation.

"No, who? Don't you try to gets out of this. You'se already said something and you know better thans to waste my time." Davey nodded with a happy smile on his face. He was obviously thinking about the mystery man. Davey was about to answer when he changed his mind.

"Okay, but then you tell me who you've been seeing? Don't lie, I saw the larger pair of shoes by the door when I came in." Of course Davey would notice that. Spot cursed himself and his boyfriend for leaving them out. He sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Fine. You go first." Spot said gruffly. He leaned back against the couch as he waited for an answer. Davey almost looked happy to tell, like he's had to keep this a secret.

"It's Race. We've been together since I had to bail him out of jail after a brawl down at the races." Davey explained. Spot's eyes grew wide and he grinned. Of course that would be how Race would start to date someone. It was definitely a shock that Davey was saying one of the most notorious flirts in Manhattan, but if he was happy.

"Now your turn," Davey pressed. Spot rolled his eyes and huffed, biting his lip. He bit back a grin but it made its way through anyways. He laughed gently and looked up at Davey.

"It's Mush. Not like, another one, no. It's 'Hattan's Mush." He said gently. Davey's jaw dropped and he scrambled forward to look for signs of a lie. When he found none, he just sat there and was processing it. Once he finally computed it, he grinned and pat Spot on the shoulder.

"Odd match, but I can see how it works." Davey said, taking another swig of his drink, emptying the glass. He quickly poured himself another one and took a drink of that too.

"Anyways, how's your boys?" Spot asked, changing the subject. Davey noticed this but let it be. The taller grimaced before laughing. Setting off into his rant, he began.

"Horrible. Getting Albert to actually calm down is..."


End file.
